Family
by sarahjean456
Summary: Olivia Benson was assigned to Molly Evans's case. In what seemed almost a miraculous turn, Olivia might get the chance at finding her father. What happens when he was closer than she thought?


A man a woman walked their dog down the deserted street. It was nearing two in the morning and scarce cars or cabs drove by.

"This damn dog is more trouble than it's worth, you know!" the man grumbled to the woman as the spoiled golden retriever sniffed at a trash can before moving on. "Two thousand dollars on training and supplies, not to mention the dog itself and it can't even take a crap!"

"Oh, honestly, Harry! Keep your voice down. You'll wake the entire neighborhood," the woman snapped and rubbed her hands together. "C'mon Baxter, poop!"

"I don't think it's going to listen to what you're saying Carol, otherwise it would have listened when I told it if it didn't go the bathroom this instant, we were giving it away!" he cried, his voice rising. Suddenly the dog let out an echoing bark, making both his masters jump.

"Keep it down, Baxter!" Carol cried, swatting playfully at the dog. The dog barked again and lunged down towards the alleyway. "Baxter!" the woman cried, running after him, her husband hot on her heels. The dog stopped at the end of the alley and was barking madly again.

"Keep it down, you crazy mutt!" the man yelled.

"Oh, Harry!" Carol cried, standing over something laying on the ground. "Harry call an ambulance!"

"What is it?" he asked, coming closer. He gasped when he saw a woman laying on the ground, her hands chained to the dumpster, her pants ripped off and her shirt half-open. Her eyes fluttered opened and closed as she heard people coming closer.

"Help," she whispered hoarsely.

"Call an ambulance!" Carol cried. She pulled the dog away as her husband took out his cell phone and dialed 9-1-1.

**xxxxxxxx**

Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson pulled up behind another cop car whose lights were still flashing. They both got out almost simultaneously and walked under the yellow tape. Immediately a young cop rushed over.

"Olivia Benson, Special Victims Unit, what happened?" Olivia said immediately.

"Molly Evans, thirty-two, found in the back alley near the dumpster," the young detective told them. "Raped and beaten. A couple walking their dog found her after the dog chased off down here. She was conscious and talking when they wheeled her to the bus. Ambulance is about to take off."

"Thanks," Elliot said and followed Olivia over to the bus which was loading on a young woman. "I'll meet you at the hospital?"

"You read my mind," Olivia said and hopped into the back next to the woman. "Hi, Molly? My name is Olivia. I need to ask you some questions."

"Ok," Molly replied, her voice cracking slightly.

"Did you see your attacker?" Olivia asked.

"Um," Molly said. She swallowed. "Brown hair, blue eyes, maybe a hundred and seventy pounds….5'11.…he had a tattoo of a cobra on his left arm."

"Ok," Olivia said, jotting everything down. "What were you doing just before the attack?"

"Getting milk from the corner market. I live right around the corner…I never thought this would happen to me," Molly said, tears forming in her eyes. Olivia didn't say anything. Suddenly, Molly gasped and clenched her eyes shut. "How am I going to tell my husband?" Olivia's eyes widened and still she didn't answer. She instead looked down at her hand to see some of Molly's blood caking onto her hands. _Shit ,_ she thought and made a mental check to go get tested.

_Hospital_

"Some vaginal bruising, nothing major," the doctor was saying. "Looks as if he tried to choke her, gave up, and tied her to the railing on the end of the dumpster and raped her. There's bruises on both her neck and wrists."

"Ok, thanks, Dan," Olivia said and walked back over to where Elliot was talking to a nurse at the desk. "Well, at least she got a good look at him."

"Just talked to the nurse. Her husband arrived ten minutes ago. He's in the waiting room," Elliot said. Olivia sighed and motioned for him to start walking first. They arrived at the waiting room to see a man sitting on a chair looking anxious.

"Mr. Evans?" Olivia asked softly. He turned sharply and stood up.

"Yes," he said and shook her hand. "Is my wife going to be alright? They didn't say much on the phone-"

"Your wife is going to be fine. She just needs all the rest and support she can get from her family," Olivia said and looked over at Elliot. He was staring at her hand which still held the blood on it. She quickly shoved it into her pocket and gave Elliot a look. He turned back to Mr. Evans and cleared his throat.

"Do you know of anyone who may have wanted to harm your wife? Any enemies she could have made?" Elliot asked. The man looked angry.

"She's an elementary school teacher," Mr. Evans said. "I can't think of anyone who would want to hurt her…What am I going to tell our kids when they ask why mommy's hurt?" he broke off and sat back down.

"You should be able to go in and see her now if you like," Olivia said. "Room 211."

"Thank you," he said and got up quickly. Once he was gone Elliot turned to her.

"You need to get tested-"

"I know," Olivia said curtly. "On my way. I'll meet you in Molly's room." She turned and began walking down the hall. She waited for an elevator to open and was greeted by none other than M.E. Warner.

"Hey, Benson," she said warmly and tucked a manila folder under her arm.

"Hey," Olivia said. "Listen, I got some blood on my hands and there was an open wound-"

"Say no more," Warner said. She motioned for Olivia to follow her. "Liz," Warner said to a woman behind the desk, "could I have an empty room and an AIDS kit?"

"Sure," Liz answered and quickly brought her one.

"This'll only take a minute," Warner said. They walked into a room and Olivia sat down on the bed across from Warner who pulled a chair up. "So, tell me about your newest case," she said, trying to get Olivia's mind off of the needle now piercing her vein.

"Married woman, good-looking, thirty-two," Olivia recited. "Attacked two blocks from her house while she made a milk run. Tied her to a dumpster and raped her."

"Done," Warner said. "I'll run this through and have an answer back to you by the end of the week…Is that the victims blood?" Olivia looked down.

"Oh, yeah. You should probably test that, too," she said.

"Alrighty," Warner said and dabbed some onto a cotton swab. "Wash your hands and I'll get in touch."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Olivia walked back out into the hallways and followed the blue feet until she met Elliot outside of Molly's room. "Anything?" she asked.

"Nope, she's resting as of now," Elliot said. "Rape kit's been done and I told the husband we'll come back tomorrow and finish up with the interview. Did everything go alright with-"

"Yeah, everything's fine," Olivia said, snapping more than she meant to. "We should get back. It's already nine and Cragen'll have a fit if the car isn't back on time."

"Let's go," Elliot said, motioning for her to go first.

_Station House_

"Ok, so we have both Molly's description and three hairs left on the dumpster. Not sure yet if it's Molly's or her attackers," Munch said, throwing the crime scene envelope onto Olivia's desk.

"We talked to the couple and they didn't see anything," Fin said.

"That makes sense," Elliot said. "Attack happened between eleven and one. They were out at two."

"Although, we did hear all about their dog," Munch said sarcastically and sipped from his mug.

It was now three in the afternoon and Benson and Stabler had spent all day talking to people in the apartments around the crime scene. No one saw anything.

Olivia's phone rang and she picked it up almost instantly. "Benson," she said. She listened as a nurse at the front office explained to her that Molly was up and ready to talk. "Ok, thanks." Olivia hung the phone up and collected her coat. "Elliot, Molly's up."

Elliot put his sandwich down and grabbed his coat just as Cragen came out of his office. "Benson! In my office!" he called. Olivia stopped dead and thought about the last week's events. She gave Elliot a look that clearly said, 'What'd I do?' He shrugged and watched as she walked into Cragen's office.

"Munch, Fin, why don't you take this one," Elliot said. "I'll wait for Olivia to come out."

Fin simply nodded and looked back over at Munch who was busy lacing up his scarf to go around his neck. "Oh, come on, man! It's only fifty degrees out!" Fin said. Munch glared back at him.

"I don't like the cold, ok?" John snapped as Fin rolled his eyes and followed him out.

Inside Cragen's office, Olivia saw Warner sitting in one of the chairs, a manila folder in her hands. Olivia's heart plummeted to her feet.

"I'll give you two a minute to talk," Cragen said, he walked out of the office after giving Olivia what she thought was a sympathetic look. Silence filtered into the room as Olivia shifted the chair around so she was facing Warner.

"Is everything ok? I mean I thought these things take a week-" Olivia began but was cut off as Warner shook her head.

"That test takes a week," Warner said. She sighed. "I had your blood samples and Mrs. Evans's blood samples tested for STD's and those are still inconclusive. However…" she stopped and sighed again. "Have you ever met anybody from your father's side of the family?" Olivia stared at her.

"No…my mother was raped," Olivia said in a voice just above a whisper. She didn't know what Warner was getting at.

"I looked at both your blood samples and something jumped out at me," Warner began. "You both share genes from what would be your father's side. I had to make a guess, so I thought maybe you and Mrs. Evans shared a grandfather…" she paused again. "But then I went back and looked it over. What I found was really most unbelievable. In fact, the chances of it happening are, like, one in a thousand-"

"What are you trying to say?" Olivia snapped, unable to stop herself. Warner sighed.

Sorry. I looked it over and matched up the genes from your father's side. They were too close to be a grandfather, and too close to be uncles, such as her father would be your uncle and vice versa. Finally, it hit me. You two share the same genes from one man…her father would be your father…."

A/N Please read and review.


End file.
